And Onto Forever
by ladylove1335
Summary: Kenny and Butters continue their life together after leaving South Park RATED MATURE FOR SEXUAL THEMES AND LANGUAGE. sequel to "What Dreams Can Do"
1. Chapter 1

**BUTTERS POV**

Welcome to Chappell, Nebraska

Population: 929.

Well, make that 931. This is where Kenny and I are to spend the rest of our lives. In Chappell, Nebraska. It's a small town, obviously. Just like South Park, everyone seems to know each other. We like towns like that. We grew up in one, we were used to it.

Maybe we could get to know everyone, and know the gossip of the town. For now, they just look at us like we are from another planet or something.

We tried going into a local bar to have a few drinks and get aquainted with the people in the neighborhood, but no one seemed to want to have anything to do with us. Kenny suggested they were homophobes, like his father. Maybe there was a rule book we never received? Rule number 1 - no gays allowed. We joked about that for hours, until we left the bar. When we got to our small home, it was about three in the morning. I was fairly sober, only having a sip or two of gin, but Kenny had gotten himself piss drunk. The first thing he did when we entered our bedroom was seduce me into letting him fuck me. I, being the pushover that I am, allowed him to control me that night.

It was our first fuck in the new house. I will never forget that moment that I could look around with sweat beating down my face and not see logs. We had wallpaper in out bedroom. It was a solid blueish color and really matched our bedspread. Life here was perfect.

He pushed me onto the bed and and tore my shirt off my body, literally. With his shirt still on, he locked me in place with his legs and planted deep hickeys first on my abdomen, then made his way to my chest and finally to my sholders. I moaned as he gnawed on the skin he chose to carress. He felt beautiful. With our lips locked together, I removed his plaid button down shirt from his upper body and pushed him onto me, as close as we could become. I could feel his warmth on my bare skin, that's how close we were.

"I love you, Butters." he moaned as I ran down his neck with my tongue.

"I love you too Kenny." I pushed him up into a sitting position and sat on his lap, straddling my legs around his hips. His cold hands brought my chin up to hid mouth as he pulled me in for more mouth to mouth action. Without giving a second thought, I forced my tongue into mouth. I could taste the alcohol in his mouth as ventured around the oh-so-farmiliar area of his body.

"Enough teasing, let me fuck you." Kenny demanded.

"As you wish." I smiled in the kiss and laid back down against the bed.

He pushed my knees to my chin while pulling off my sweatpants. I anticiapted this outcome and "forgot" to put on underwear. While I waited anxiously for the pleasuring pain of his entry, I heard him unzip his pants and force them off as quickly as possible.

He was on his knees, and his hands, which were about 30 degrees lower than his ore body temperature, rested on my shins. He forced his tip through, and upon my yelp, went deeper until most of his shaft was inside my ass. He thrusted into me, and I was so used to it by now, that I barely noticed pain. It was all pleasure by this point. I moaned in acceptance as he thrusted harder and deeper than he had in the past.

My own pleasure could not be contained. I could feel myself going on the verge if climax, "Ke-enny." I groaned.

"Is it time already?" Kenny hiccuped.

"Yeah, you're getting really good at this." I smiled.

He pulled himself out and stroked me until I came. The white substance covering all over his hand, he seductively licked it all off and I heard his swallow forcefully.

"Your turn." Kenny joked opening his legs in my direction.

"You didn't come yet?" I asked, encasing his hard on deep into the back of my throat, bobbing and blowing him like never before.

"No, but I can feel it coming. Only a few seconds longer." Kenny urged me to go faster.

When he finally came, I sucked him dry, swallowing every last bit of the wonderful semen I could muster up. As I threw a new pair of boxers on and laid back down in the bed, I thought about what that substance is actually intended for.

Kids. Guys do that to get a girl pregant. Kenny and I do it because it's pleasing. It's always been a dream of mine to have kids. To have my own little family and live happily ever after.

But neither Kenny nor myself could get pregnant, no matter how many times he comes he in my ass. And that upsets me.

"Kenny, let's adopt some kids." I asked when be laid down next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow dudes! This is really long man! It's like, 4,000 words or something! I hope the length doesn't make you not want to read it! (double negative FTW!) because I worked really hard on this thing! I did. Usually, a chapter takes me anywhere from 1-3 hours. This thing took me like 4 days! No lie. I spent four days perfecting this thing. I hope my time was worth it! I love you guys so much! sorry it took me so long! im working on the next chapter as we speak! **

**Butters POV**

"Kids, Butters?" Kenny hummed as he nuzzled himself into me, obviously still quite drunk.

"Yeah, only like two. A boy and a girl. I've always wanted to be a father." I smiled at the ceiling in mystification.

"I'm not cut out to be a dad, Butters." he sighed and his warm breath tickled my side.

"Please Kenny." I wrapped my arms around him.

"We will talk about it in the morning." Kenny pulled the covers up and over the both of us.

He fell asleep almost instantaneously, trying to avoid any more talk of children. But as many times as I closed my eyes, I could not clear my kind enough to sleep. My thoughts consisted of children and a family. My family

I wanted to get out of the bed and go onto the internet to see if there were any foster children centers in this town, but Kenny has his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I was immobilized; but not downhearted in the least.

I know Kenny would make a good father, he has the opportunity to give some kid the life he never had. He will shower the kids with love and affection. All the things his dad never gave him. I just need to show him that.

There has to be an adoption center somewhere in this town. Tomorrow we can go look for one, and see if there are any children Kenny would like.

When I finished my enthusiasm rant, I closed my eyes and got myself comfortable in my Kenny's arms. After many hours of tossing and turning, I was able to fall asleep.

As soon as the sun peered in through the thin curtains, I was awake. At some point during the night, Kenny has loosened his hold on me, allowing me to slip free from him and get on the Internet. I went to Google and map searched any adoption center within a 30 mile radius. There were three. And I was anxious to visit all of them. I printed the directions to each location then began my morning rituals.

I showered, shaved, and dressed myself all before Kenny woke up. I cooked some breakfast for the both of us and plated it before going in to wake Kenny.

I sat down next to him on the bed, "Kenny." I pushed him a little, "Wake up please. Breakfast is ready." I planted a small kiss on his cheek.

He moaned as he began to awaken. It was obvious he was hung-over from all the drinking done last night. He sat up and coughed as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine." I greeted him.

He just stared at me and smiled a little, "Morning," he mumbled and sighed.

"I already have a Motrin waiting for you next to your drink." I smiled, "that should cure that nasty old hangover."

He hummed and smiled a little, "Thanks, Buttercup." he got onto his feet and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I followed him down the steps and to the kitchen. He sat down and immediately took the Motrin.

I sat down across from him. "I haven't seen you this hung-over in a while." I cut through my pancake before eating.

He groaned, "I drank too much last night," he set his elbows on the table and dropped his face onto his palms.

I giggled a little bit, "The Motrin should kick in really soon, babe."

It sounded almost like he was crying, though I knew he was just groaning under the pain of his hangover. I did really feel bad for him. I got out of my seat and stood behind him. I dug the heels of my palms into his neck in hopes of relieving any of the pain that I could.

Without realizing it, I spent almost 20 minutes massaging his neck and upper back. After that generous amount of time, he started feeling a little bit better.

"Thanks Butters," he hummed as I returned to my seat.

"Anything for you Kenny," I smiled at him as I took another bite of my pancakes.

Kenny began eating as well. Very little vocal communication was made that morning. A single topic lingered on the tip of my tongue while we sat in silence: Kids.

After Kenny finished his breakfast, he went upstairs to get showered and dressed. I stayed downstairs to clean up and wash the dishes. When I finished that I went upstairs into our room. Kenny had not yet finished showering. I went into the closet and picked out his neatest pair of khaki pants and a light flannel shirt. I went into the sock drawer and pulled out a pressed pair of navy blue socks. And I went back into the closet to dig out a pair of brown loafers. I laid all of this out on the bed and waited for him to get done showering.

He walked into the room with a towel tied around his waist. He looked what I had laid out for him. At first he didn't seem very comfortable with formal dress. But after I stared at him with my best set of puppy dog eyes, he shrugged sighed and dressed himself.

"What's with the fancy dress, Butters?" he questioned me while wrapping a belt around his waist.

I stood up and fixed the collar if his shirt, "We have plans for the day. We need to look presentable." I kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking at me with a strange face.

"It's a surprise." I tied a tie around his neck and winked at him, "Now, get in the car."

Kenny was the first to enter the car, he stepped into the drivers seat and started the engine. I pulled the printed directions out of my pocket and read them off to him as he drove around.

When we pulled up to the first location, I saw the expression on his face go from optimistic to instant shock, "What are we doing here?" he asked me.

"I told you last night that we could check out some adoption centers today." I smiled as he looked at me.

The look he gave me. It looked like I just told him the sun exploded. He was looking at me with such a face if disbelief, it was incredible.

"Please, Kenny. Just this one," I pecked his cheek, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen."

Kenny smiled a little, which gave me a little more hope, and slowly got out of the car. We walked into the building together. When at the front desk, we explained out current situation. Well, actually. I did most of the explaining. Kenny just stood there and caught the attention of several young social security agents.

I was not amused.

One of the women took us into the room where all the children played. She told us to look around and see if there we any we liked. As if we were buying a house or a car; not a human being. She gave the kids a stern warning to be kind and respectful before letting us look around.

We went down a flight of steps to get to the children's level. Several young kids were grabbing at our ankles and asking us to play with them. All of them eager at a chance to possibly leave this terrible place.

There was one girl. Well, actually there were several girls. But one in particular that stood out to me. She had light brown hair, and bright green eyes. She was young, maybe about 6 years of age. She was very thin; and she was scared. She wasn't one of the girls that came and asked me to play. She stood next to her brother. Or whom I was assuming to be her brother. He was considerably taller, maybe about 10. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore torn blue jeans and a baggy gray t-shirt. He held onto her and never let her go.

I saw Kenny looking at the two of them as well, he nudged into me arm and motioned me to look at them, though I already was.

I asked one of the other girls who she was. Many of them answered at once. I told them to speak one at a time.

"She doesn't play with anyone but her brother" One girl told me.

"And she's always afraid and crying all the time." Another one said.

I saw Kenny make a connection in his mind, "Karen," he whispered.

"No, sir, her name is Alexis." One girl tugged at his pants.

He barely acknowledged any of the others. He felt a connection between the young girl. He tried to approach her, but her older brother got in the way.

"What do you think you're doing?" The brother stood in front of Alexis.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, your sister reminds me so much of mine." Kenny tried to look at her.

"You can't take her. Not without me at least." The boy objected, like he had been in charge his whole life.

"What is your name, kid." Kenny asked

"My name is Zach." he shouted, "now go away. You're not gonna want me. Just like every other fucking family I've been with."

"That's strong language for a kid."

"Shut up."

I could see Kenny becoming more and more attached; and though I knew he wanted those two, I thought it would be a very bad idea. I hurried over to his side.

"Why wouldn't we take you in as our own." Kenny asked him.

"Because no one else does. Alexis and I have been in and out of 11 foster homes in the past 4 years. No one wants us." Zach explained.

Kenny pulled me up, "These two would be perfect." he smiled at me.

"Kenny..." I tried to stop him as he ran up the stairs and into the room with the social workers.

I stayed down with two children Kenny was so hung up on.

"Mister, are you gonna take us home with you?" The little girl asked me, sneaking out from behind her brother.

"Alexis, don't get your hopes up again. I give these guys maybe three months with us." Zach tried to protect her.

Alexis snuck out from behind him and ran over to me. She wrapped her small arms around my calves and hugged me.

"Alexis, this is how you always start. Then I screw up and we get back here. Try not to get too attached this time." Zach protested.

I chuckled a little and picked her up, "Zach, how bad could you really be?"

Zach remained silent, as if it were some kind of secret. Kenny returned with the same employee as before.

"Are you sure you want these two. They have a reputation in the foster society." she looked unsure.

"Yes, we are very sure." Zach stared down Kenny.

The woman sighed, "Alright then, come up to the front desk and fill out some paperwork. Then, you can take them with you." she lead us to the tall stack of papers we had to fill out.

The two children were taken back to their respective areas to gather whatever they had. They came back with one small bag each.

After about an hour of paperwork, Alexis and Zach were our foster children. We still had time to see if things were gonna work out, but they are currently our responsibility.

When they got into the car, Alexis seemed excited. Zach just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. He just stared at me and Kenny through the rearview mirror.

"How far away do you live?" Alexis asked as she watched the adoption center disappear before her eyes.

"Not very far." Kenny shook his head.

There was more silence, "So Zach, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked to try and get him to speak.

Zach just stared at me, "Stuff," he mumbled.

I sighed, it was going to take a while to get through to him, "What about you Alexis?" I asked her next.

"I like to draw." she smiled at me.

I smiled back, "That's really nice. What do you like to draw?"

"My family." Alexis said.

"What family is that?" Kenny asked

"Whatever one I'm with." she smiled lackadaisically.

"Alexis, shut up!" Zach shouted.

"No! You be quiet Zach!" She retaliated, "Please. Don't ruin this one for us." she begged.

He looked over at her, that was the first time I had ever seen his depressed stance change. He hugged her and whispered something into her ear.

At that moment, I saw the connection Kenny made. Alexis was Karen. And Zach was him. I saw it. And I felt more of a connection with the two of them.

We soon arrived back at the house. We granted them permission to walk around and explore their new home. Alexis ran into the house. Zach stayed outside and carefully examined the area. I stood by the window and watched him. Kenny came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest.

"We have to go shopping." he said.

"I know. These kids need a bed, and clothes, and toys and so much." I smiled.

"I'm prepared to give them all of it." he kissed my cheek.

"Do we have that kind of money?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have a couple thousand that's not going towards any of the bills. We can buy the necessities right now." He looked out at Zach.

I nodded in assurance, "Do you wanna go now?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, the kids re having too much fun exploring their new home."

I smiled as I saw Zach make his way inside. He walked right past us, not even acknowledging we were there, and went straight up to his sister.

"I think he's gonna be trouble." I say worriedly.

"No worse than I was at his age." He shrugged, "and look how I turned out."

I pushed him a little, "Do you think the kids want something to eat?"

Kenny shrugged, "I'll ask them." he left me and went up the stairs.

I waited for him at the windowsill. He came back with Alexis following behind him. No Zach.

"Are you gonna feed us?" Alexis asked me in her naive and childish voice.

I smiled and pet her head, her hair felt greasy and dirty, "Go wash up and I'll make you something to eat. What do you like?"

"I don't know what I like. I've never really tasted much." She skipped up the stairs and went into the bathroom.

I frowned after she left. She had been so underprivileged her whole life. Just like Karen had. I went into the kitchen to try and find something she would like. Grilled cheese. What kid doesn't love grilled cheese.

I took out the frying and pan and made two grilled cheeses. I plated them individually separate from each other and put them on the table.

After waiting several minutes, I went upstairs to see if Alexis was doing okay. She was looking at herself in the mirror when I walked in. She smiled at me when she noticed i was there.

"Alexis, lunch is ready." I smiled back at her.

She ran right past me and down the steps. I laughed a little and began my search for Zach. I knocked gently on the closed door in front of me before slowly opening the door.

Zach was sitting in the center of the room with his knees brought up to his chest. I went in and slowly closed the door behind me. I figured this the perfect time to talk to him.

"Zach, I made something for you to eat." I sat down across from his

"I'm not hungry." he mumbled.

"Are you okay, Zach?" I asked such a generic question, and felt stupid for doing so.

He looked up at me first, "I don't know you, and now, I'm living in your house. And you don't know me.

But I wasn't taking that as a reason to give up, "So then, tell me about yourself."

He looked back at me, his eyes filled with confusion. Like this was the first time anyone had ever asked about him.

"Tell me about your other homes. Tell me what you like to wear, your favorite colors, your favorite sports teams. Do you even like sports Zach? Please, tell me everything, I wanna know." I pleaded.

He kept his back to me. And I saw him put his head on his knees. I had lost. There was no getting through to this kid, I assumed. I stood up off my knees and walked toward to door.

"My name is Zachary Greenfield. I am 9 years old. I was born on the 1st of July, at 5:39 A.M. I used to live in Lincoln, Nebraska. I was put up for adoption the first time when I was three. The day my sister was born, my father left, and I never saw him again. That same day, my mother drove us to a large building, and left us there. I never saw her again either. Before she left, she told me to take good care of my sister and not let anything happen to her." Zach said all of this mechanically; as if he had been practicing his entire life, "Now that you know a little about me, please leave."

I decided not to bother with him for a while, just to let him sit alone. I left the room and went back downstairs. I saw Alexis sitting at the table, enjoying the grilled cheese sandwich I made her. I sat down across from her.

"This is really good, Mister." she smiled at me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Alexis."

"Is Zach not coming down?" she said sorrowfully.

I sighed, "No, he wants to be alone right now."

"Were you talking to him?"

"Yes."

"He told you about our mommy, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. He was telling me about what she did to you." I affirmed her statement.

"He always does that. He hopes it will make grown-ups hate him. He's always mean for a while. That why we always get sent back to the adoption center." she took another bite of her sandwich and frowned.

I decided not to bother with him for a while, just to let him sit alone. I left the room and went back downstairs. I saw Alexis sitting at the table, enjoying the grilled cheese sandwich I made her. I sat down across from her.

"This is really good, Mister." she smiled at me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Alexis."

"Is Zach not coming down?" she said sorrowfully.

I sighed, "No, he wants to be alone right now."

"Were you talking to him?"

"Yes."

"He told you about our mommy, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. He was telling me about what she did to you." I affirmed her statement.

"He always does that. He hopes it will make grown-ups fear him. That why we always get sent back to the adoption center." she took another bite of her sandwich and frowned.

I looked over to the top of the steps and saw Zach crouching behind the bars, "I promise you, Alexis, you are not going back there. Kenny and I are your family now." I sent a small smile in Zach's direction.

He retreated back to his self-designated room when he realized I knew he was there.

"Zach doesn't like foster homes. He would rather be at the adoption center." she took a sip of water, "He thinks mommy is gonna come back and take us back. I know that's not possible though."

For a six year old girl, she was very wise. I thought that being a child in an adoption center for most of your life would make you ignorant and arrogant. But she is much more mature than any six year old I have ever met.

"Do you think Zach will ever like us." I asked to make conversation.

She shrugged, "Maybe someday." she took another bite of the sandwich.

"I hope so." I chuckled.

"Me too. I think I'm gonna like it here." She smiled, "Can I call you daddy?" she blushed a little.

I smiled and blushed as well, "If you want to call me daddy, I'd be okay with that. It's all up to you."

She smiled, "Okay. What is your name?"

"Butters," I looked to the floor.

She giggled a little, "That's a funny name"

"Oh," I blushed.

"I like it though," she smiled, "And the other guy, what's his name."

"Kenny."

"You guys have cool names. Are you guys married?"

"yeah, we have been married for about 5 years now."

The phone rang. I stood up from the table to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, Butters. It's Stan." he greeted me

"Hey Stan, what's up. How's Kyle?"

"We are good. Hey, how fast do you think you get back to Colorado."

"Um, I'm not sure. When do you want us there?"

"As soon as possible. I want to propose to Kyle, and I want you guys there when I do it."

"Kenny isn't working this weekend. We can come down and visit for a while."

"Perfect, can I talk to Kenny?"

"Um, he's around here somewhere." I put the phone down and called his name.

He came up the basement steps and into the living room, "Who's on the phone, babe?"

"Stan, he wants to talk to you." I gave him the phone and went back to Alexis.

15 minutes later, Kenny walked into the kitchen and sat down with us.

"What did Stan want?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, we are gonna take a drive down to South Park. We will stay until next Monday."

"That's like, a little more than a week." I said excitedly.

"Stan has been planning this wedding for a while. He knows Kyle is gonna say yes." Kenny explained.

"Who's Stan?" Alexis asked

"He's our friend. You and your brother are gonna meet him tomorrow." Kenny smiled at her, "do you wanna go look for a bed?"

"Yes, please!" she shouted excitedly.

"Go get your brother, we will take you out." Kenny smiled at her.

She ran up the steps and into her brothers room. The two of them came down soon after and we all got into the car. Kenny drove to a nearby furniture store and parked the car. We left the two of them venture on their own, fairly following behind.

This must have been a new experience for the both of them. They looked around the store like they had just entered an entirely different dimension.

Alexis chose a bed with the Disney Princesses on the headboard. Then asked for the matching sheet/blanket set. There was no way we could say no. She told me she didn't know who they were, but she thought they were pretty. I told her we would buy her the movies. She seemed thrilled.

Zach chose a black bed frame. No design at all. And a simple black sheet/blanket set to go with it. He also asked, in his own bizarre way, if we could make his room black. I did not want to get on this kid's bad side, so I told him I would see what we could do. I suggested he pick out some furniture stickers or something to make it seem a little less boring. He chose stickers with skateboarders on them.

"Do you like skateboarding, Zach?" I asked as he handed me the stickers.

"I've never tried." he mumbled.

I pointed to Kenny, "He knows how, maybe we can buy you a skateboard and he can teach you?"

He looked up at me and smiled, "Really, that'd be really cool."

I saw a new child in the boy, not the depressed, melancholy, Goth from before, but a young nine year old, wanting to try new things.

"I'll tell him tonight." I smiled as we walked towards the Kenny. I heard his stomach growl, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded and dropped his head in some sort of shame, "A little."

"What do you like to eat?" I asked automatically assuming he would give the same answer Alexis had when I asked her.

"I've always wanted to try a cheeseburger." he blushed a little.

"How about when we get back home, me and you will go out and I'll buy you a cheeseburger."

"Would you really do that?" He looked up at me in absolute respect and adoration.

"Of course I would, Zach, you and your sister are part of our family now," I looked over to Kenny and Alexis, "And we would do anything for you."

His entire mood switched right there. I could see it happening. His opinion of Kenny and me just changed in the blink of an eye.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" he asked.

"About what?" I smiled and looked down at him.

"The bed I want."

"Absolutely not!" I turned around and went back to the bed frames, "Which one do you really like, Zach."

He pointed to one in a second, like he didn't even have to think about it. It was a bright green headboard and a bright orange footboard. He also found a sheet/blanket set that matched the bed frame he wanted. Though the brightness of the colors hurt my eyes, I wasn't about to say "no" to him.

I put the other set back and grabbed the thin box for that set. We walked back over to Kenny and Alexis.

"This is new," Kenny looked at the much brighter box.

"This is the one Zach likes." I smiled

"That's great." Kenny smiled as we took everything to the checkout.

When everything was purchased, we drove back home. I took Zach out to McDonalds as I promised and bought him the cheeseburger he desired. I took that opportunity to learn more things about him. He told me a lot more about himself than he did earlier that afternoon. After he finished eating, we went back to the house and spent the rest of the night constructing the beds for the kids.


End file.
